


Gold Star for You, Hancock

by CarpoMetaCarpal (VoltageInside)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageInside/pseuds/CarpoMetaCarpal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request: “champion pussy eater john hancock. Bonus if she has on his tricorner hat and they do it on a desk in his office.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Star for You, Hancock

“He what?!”

The woman nodded, her curls bouncing. “It’s true. I asked Fahrenheit for a special audience with Mayor Hancock like always but she told me he ain’t accepting ladies of the hour no more.”

Her friend closed a hand over her mouth in awe. This was… a very new development. Mayor Hancock always traded some of his chems for a little personal time with the ladies. They didn’t do it for him, they never did it for him. They did it to get that boost from the chems, or a leg up in Goodneighbor, for him to watch over them. 

“Well, shit. What are we supposed ta do now for some Jet around here?”

“More like, who am I supposed to go to now for a good eating out?”

“Shit, shit, you’re right. Not a man in the world that can match a silver tongue like that.”

The girls giggled into their drinks at their little joke.

Meanwhile, a woman in blue just a few stools down the bar finished off her whiskey and placed the bottle down, silently exiting the bar.

—-

“Mayor Hancock?”

Hancock just lifted his eyes, clearly focused on some bullshit paperwork. Fahrenheit shifted her weight. 

“Sorry to disrupt, sir. Uh, you have company.”

He scowled, looking back down at his papers. “No visitors.”

“You may want to make an exception, Mayor.”

He finally slammed his pen down, glaring at her. His head was throbbing in annoyance and desperation for a hit of - well, anything, at this point. The last thing he needed was another skank trying to fuck him for some Psycho.

But Fahrenheit stepped aside, allowing the woman through and stepping back, looking away as the door shut behind her, leaving him alone with his company.

Hancock let out a heavy, heavy sigh, sinking deep into his chair as the Vault Dweller sauntered over to his desk. 

“Maybe you can make a little time for me, Mr. Mayor…” She murmured, grabbing him by the lapels to pull him close for a searing kiss. 

He purred in delight, catching her lips and giving a nip to her lower one. She finally leaned back, and he tried to chase her, to no avail.

“You know, my love…” She crooned, putting his papers aside and crawling on her knees onto the desk. She swung her legs around so he was face level with her spread knees. He swallowed, despite the sudden dryness in his mouth. He gently rested his head against her knee, looking up at her with big, round, puppy-like eyes. “I heard something interesting today, at the bar.”

“Mm?”

“Some ladies were talking about you. How you won’t show off your special skills anymore.” She took the hat from his head, placing it onto her own as her other hand gently cradled the back of his skull. His eyes slipped shut in comfort, but only briefly. 

“And what special skills might they be?” He asked, pressing a sweet kiss to the inside of her knee. 

“Well, they mentioned you were quite the silver-tongued devil. Apparently, you’ve got a good reputation around here for just that.” She leans back on her hands, looking down at him. Suddenly, he’s no longer Mayor John Hancock, suave ladykiller on a chem high. He’s just young, new John, trying not to appear nervous when the first woman came to his office. 

She smiled, softly, stroking the side of his face. He leaned into the touch, sudden anxiety ebbing, replacing itself with confidence. After pulling off her boots, he stood, leaning in to kiss her as he fumbled with buckles and straps on the General’s pants. He left her top clothed, sliding her pants and panties off in one swift movement. She inhales with a bite, the air chilling around her sudden loss of clothing as he sinks to his knees on the floor. He kisses her knee, up her inner thigh. His hands slide up and down the outside of her thighs, warming and soothing and gentle scratches here and there to keep her focused. When he reaches her sex, he just hovers for a moment, letting his breath cradle her, lets the anticipation build. 

Hancock catches her eye, his own sparkling with mischief. He loves this, every second, and especially now since it’s her. He brushes his lips against hers, as if in a mock, filthy kiss. He even nips one, and she fights the urge to buck in shock. His hands slide to her inner thighs, gently rubbing against the sensitive crease between her hips and her legs. She sighs, letting her head fall back as he mouths along the general whole of her crotch, the light pressure working wonders as a whole new type of foreplay she’d never imagined. 

Then he takes a hand, rubbing overtop of her. The dry roughness was a stark contrast, and she purred in appreciation. Hancock just watches her, watches her chest as it rises a little faster, her eyes fluttered shut, how she tries to stifle her breathing so it doesn’t sound so needy so quick. He separates her lips with his fingers, now letting his thumb add a little more pressure in its wide strokes. 

He doesn’t want to get her off too quick, that’s for sure. He had a reputation to live up to, after all. And he’d hate to disappoint.

When she looked almost anxious, he finally gave her a little more. He moved his hand away briefly, letting it rest on her hip flexor, and opened his mouth, closing one eye and letting his tongue loll out playfully. She looked down and tried to glare, but it was such a pitiful attempt that he chuckled, before finally swiping his tongue up her pussy.

She gasped, that first contact of tongue was always such a delicious shock to them. She may be different from the other ladies, but she was also exactly the same. 

He started off broad, licking her as if an ice cream cone were dripping on a hot day. Full, flat tongue from her hole to just past her clit. Down the sides, before each lip, and back up to the other side. She moaned, her hands switching to hold onto his head for dear life. 

“F-fuck, Hancock,” she groaned, and he grinned against her. Not this time, he decided. His toothy grin caught her clit and she gasped, arching. Instead, he left her wanting more, moving down to her entrance. 

He prodded his tongue out, lapping at it a few times, though she was already wet enough to fuck. He pressed the tip of his tongue against her and pushed his tongue in just as far as he could go, as if to bottom out.

He wriggled his tongue inside her, writhing the tip against her G-spot. With just his tongue, it wasn’t quite enough to get her off, but it sure as hell set her off moaning his name. She tried to thrust down onto his tongue for more pressure, but he sucked around his tongue and she shuddered, stopping her own movements. 

He rolled his tongue, fucking her until she was begging him for more. He slid his tongue out, flattening against her again, before he finally pressed a kiss to her clit. He exposed it from her folds with his hand, his other holding her hip down. He flicked his tongue out, to test her, and she jolted. Hancock smirked, doing it again just for a reaction. He watched her chest heave, her thighs shiver as she tried to compose herself. Or, at least, maintain some semblance of dignity or control. He grinned toothily - that, he would have to change.

He set to work on her clit, flicking and licking, fast and slow, savoring her every whimper and gasp and moan. She was shaking now, begging him in a steady stream for release. He felt hot all over - he hadn’t ever been so turned on by someone in his life. He pressed his tongue against her clit, and moaned - loud, long, and filthy - sending vibrations to her core. She cried out, a shaky growl of his name as she came, shuddering against his face as he sucked at her clit until she was gasping and collapsing against his head. He pressed one last chaste kiss to her cunt before pulling away, grinning up at her. When she’d looking, he licks his lips, and they’re panting together. She pulls him up and he collapses on his chair, lounging back with satisfied confidence. She scoots closer until he can pick her up, cradling her into his lap. She takes her sleeve, wiping his face clean as he reaches over and helps her pull her panties back on. She rests her head against his shoulder, sighing happily.

“Well?” He prompts, resting his chin on her hair.

“Pretty damn good, Mayor Hancock. Not sure I’d say silver tongue. More like… bronze.”

Hancock laughed, and she grinned. “Baby, this shit is made from diamond. Nice try, though.”

“Alright, my love. You win this round,” she assures him, pressing sweet kisses into his neck. He wraps his coat around to shelter her from the rest of his office, away from the world, cradling her as close as he can, just for a little while longer.


End file.
